The Spark of Life
by ArjunaRose
Summary: Samuel, an average 17 year old boy is sent to live with his Aunt's cousin Charlie Swan in Forks. After loosing everything he holds dear and being moved over seas, how will Samuel deal with it all. Not to mention when Vampires and Shape shifters are thrown into the mix. WIP so reviews will determine certain events!
1. Arival

**A/N:** This is just an intro into the story. Not much is reviled at the moment, but next chapter I will be including more details about my OC. I am basing this mainly off of the movies since it will take too much time reading all the books again just to get everything perfect, but at the same time I do want to ad in a few details from them. For now enjoy the story!

Oh and **please read and review!** ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter One - <strong>Arrival<strong>

40 thousand feet in the air sat a tired teenage boy. His blonde, almost platinum, hair a mess, sticking out in all directions disturbed by a set of blue headphones. Green eye's rimmed in black from lack of sleep looked out the window as he watched the clouds pass by. The old lady, smelling of lilac soap and wet dog, that sat next him jolted awake suddenly when a voice raised over the intercom.

"To all passengers, we will be touching down in Port Angeles shortly. We ask that all passen..."

The boy placed his hand on the shoulder of the lady to comfort her as she looked around herself in a panic. She turned to him, her face expressing her confusion and panic. He gave her a smile and rubbed her shoulder a little and she appeared to calm down and expressed her apologies. He simply waved her off and returned to peering out of the plane at the rapidly approaching ground.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Stepping off of the plane, he walked over to collect his luggage, a large suitcase filled with everything he holds dear to him that wasn't already in the backpack he carried around with him. This was his fourth flight in a row and he was exhausted. Being unable to fall asleep in the air for more than half an hour at a time meant he could barely walk straight at the moment. He was dreading the hour long car drive he still had left with a complete stranger.

Charlie. His aunt's cousin that offered to take care of him even though it meant him being dragged over seas. Sure he understood that his Aunt couldn't really take care of him for long. She was a 25 year old woman who held two jobs that she struggled to keep to pay rent for her small apartment building in the center of Sydney, Australia. With all her time taken up by work she couldn't really look after him. So one night during one of her monthly calls to her cousin Charlie Swan the man offered to take care of him for her. At first she was hesitant, but after another two weeks she couldn't deny that she was unable to truly take care of him. So with that it was all arranged to have him shipped off to the states without a say in the matter. Not that he would have disagreed. It had been months since he had said anything monumental, or much at all, besides those necessary to get by.

His Aunt had mentioned to him, on their way to Sydney's main airport, that Charlie was the Chief of Police and would be leaving to get him right after work, so he would still be in his uniform. The problem with this is that as he slowly walked towards the pickup area there were many police officers in uniform patrolling the airport. At one point he saw one sitting down alone on a bench, so he walked up to him about to ask him if he was the Charlie he was meant to meet up with, only for the officer to give him a strange look before glancing behind him. The officer unhooked his gun and stood up, not taking it out, but drawing attention to it none the less. Having never seen a gun before he freaked out and backed up as the officer walked past him and over to a shifty looking woman who was attempting to take some tourist's luggage. Taking a deep breath to calm his frantically beating heart down he didn't notice the person behind him until it was too late. A hand came down onto his shoulder making him jump and turn around in a rush. Standing there was a middle aged man in a police uniform. The man took a step back from him and held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering if you were Samuel Swan?" His curly dark brown hair almost black in shade and his door handle mustache sparked a memory in his mind. This man looked exactly how his Aunt described Charlie making him let out a recently rare small laugh.

"Charlie Swan?" The mans reaction was instant. He stopped looking so awkward, let his hands down and relaxed a bit. A small smile appearing on his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you. It was Samuel right? I'll help you with that" Charlie held out his hand to take the luggage from him. Nodding in reply Samuel gratefully handed over the large suitcase. "I don't suppose you want to grab a bite to eat before we go?" It was a simple question, but even so it made Sam feel sick. He shook his head holding his hand to his mouth. Samuel didn't know if Charlie somehow understood or just didn't want to break the fragile bond they were forming, but he asked no more questions as they headed to his car, which Samuel was grateful for.

**XXxxoxxXX**

During the hour long ride to Forks, Charlie tried to talk to Samuel, but it was too hard for him to focus. The passing scenery started to blur together and Charlies words became a haze. Having only a few hours sleep all up in the past two days filled with never ending variations in altitude had taken it's toll on the boy. The already fuzzy world turned black as sleep once again claimed him. When Charlie noticed he just sighed and continued on driving in silence, grateful for the small relief in pressure he was feeling. Unfortunately when they arrived at the Swan residence Charlie faced the dilemma of waking a boy he didn't know. At first he called out to him, but when that didn't work after a few goes he hesitantly reached over and shook Sam's shoulder. Slowly the boy begun to mumble about '5 more minuets' or some other such nonsense. Laughing Charlie tries once more and succeeds in making the boy open up his eyes and look around.

"Um... just letting you know we've arrived." He felt so awkward waking the boy up knowing that he probably needed it a lot judging by the look of him, but it couldn't be avoided. Walking around to the trunk he grabbed Samuel's luggage and brought them to the front door. Grabbing his keys he unlocked it and left the door open while he walked back to his car. During this time Samuel had slowly woken up enough to realize he needed to get out of the car and so he tried to lift himself up. Failing and falling to the ground Charlie realized that Samuel couldn't make it alone, so he picked him up and supported him while they slowly made it into the house and up the stairs to a blank room that held a double bed and two bedside tables. Not taking in much more of the room Samuel, with help from Charlie made it to the bed where he unceremoniously dumped himself, succumbing to sleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for reading! If you managed to get this far please let me know what you think. Any tips on writing, notes about Characters and events, etc. I'm trying to make this as cannon as I can besides a few changes I may want to make.

Okay the results of the vote are now in. The main relationship in this story will be my OC along with Alice and Jasper! Thank you to all who voted. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong> Hints at the next chapter

In the next chapter we get more of a feel for Samuel's character, a hint at his history and find out how Bella reacts to him.


	2. Settling in

**A/N:** Just to clear up any confusion. Charlie's dad had a brother. His son is Samuel's father. So Samuel and Bella are in fact second cousins. So therefore Samuel's Aunt is Charlie's cousin.

K enough background for now.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - <strong>Settling In<strong>

A large forest surrounded the camp site where no more than six cabins stood erect, dotted about the place in some variation of a circle. Families went about their business; playing fetch with the dog, cooking up a barbeque, getting ready to go fishing at the nearby lake, sunbathing, etc. Everything was perfect besides an old married couple arguing over what to do in the background. The over all atmosphere was that of a peaceful family outing. But blink and it suddenly all changed. Flashes of blood, severed limbs and bodies lying on the ground. Screaming was the only thing to be heard besides a faint bell like laughter. A squeeze on his hand and he ran, pulling the other along.

Bolting up Samuel knocks his head on something solid. His eyes are ablaze as he frantically searched around him for any hidden threat. Noticing for once the man standing beside his bed holding a hand up to his head, rubbing a particular spot in circles, Samuel begins to take deep breaths and calm down. His body is drenched in sweat, heating up his already burning skin. Breathing heavily Samuel realizes just what that hard object he hit on his way up was.

Blushing in embarrassment Samuel lowers his head. "Sorry about that." He chances a look up, peaking through his damp oily hair, to see Charlie standing awkwardly stopping himself from rubbing his head more.

"Yeah uh...no problem." Charlie eyes roam the room trying to keep them anywhere but on Samuel until he realizes it's futile. Sighing he sits himself on the side of the bed. "Hey look. My cousin told me about your situation... and I know you've only just met me, but I just wanted to let you know that... Well you can talk to me if you want. I'm not the best listener, but it's better than nothing right? We are family after all." The entire time during his speech Charlie sits still staring at the door, back turned to the boy.

Although most people would probably be offended at his posture, Samuel is grateful. He doesn't know if he can stand anyone saying that to him again while staring at him with looks of pity in their eyes. "Thanks." He mutters feeling emotions for this man he was simply too exhausted to decipher. "Don't think it will be necessary though." Samuel says to try to cover up just how deeply his words affect him.

"Right. So um, lunch is ready on the table downstairs if you want to come and join us after getting dressed." The hope is clear in his voice as he stands up and walking out of the room. After what his cousin Delilah had told him about the boy's eating habits after the incident, he truly does hope he comes downstairs to eat something. A sandwich or piece of fruit at least.

Getting up out of bed, Samuel realized just how much of a mess he really is. His clothes are completely rumpled up, one pant leg even half way up his leg. His hair is oily and sticking up in all directions making him look like some ridiculous anime character from one of the shows him and his friends used to watch. Samuel doesn't even want to think about just how dark his eyes must look. Then the smell. He smells of a large array of things all tangled up together. Like Sweat, Linx that he had been using to cover it up, Old musty sheets, Lilac Soap and Wet Dog, along with more things he simply does not wish to identify. He feels like he is going to be sick. Never before had he felt this dirty. Therefor when he steps out of the room only to bump into a girl around the same height and age as him, he can't stop the blush from appearing and spreading over his face.

"S-sorry!" He stammers, completely embarrassed at his current state. "Um, where is the bathroom please?" The desperation in his voice must have been clear for she simply points to the door next to his room. He dashes off muttering a quick "Thanks." before closing and locking the door behind him. Looking around he almost jumps for joy when he sees the shower. Rapidly removing his shirt and throwing it in a random corner before turning the taps on. Steam started to fill the room in minutes. Before long he is fully naked and ready to jump into the steaming water when their is a knock at the bathroom door. Swearing, Samuel realizes that he forgot to grab a towel before undressing. "Uhhh... One second!" He yells, trying to find something to cover himself up with.

"It's just me, Bella. You rushed into the bathroom so quickly you forgot to get a towel." A voice on the other side of the door mentions.

"Yeah I kinda realized that too." Samuel admits having grabbed his pants and quickly placing them on in a hurry. He opens the door slightly to reveal the same girl as before. Bella he thinks she said her name was. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of Samuel half naked and surrounded by steam. She holds out a towel and looks away, trying to hide the small blush that is now dusting her fair cheeks. He snatches the towel form Bella's hands yelling a quick "Thanks" again as he closes the door on her. Sighing in relief at the feeling of water on his skin once more, Samuel feels like he can truly let down his guard and feel comfortable in a place so alien to him. For now at least.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Once dressed again in fresh clean clothes and towel dried hair, Samuel heads downstairs in hopes of finding the food Charlie had mentioned earlier. Finding no sign of Charlie or the food anywhere he starts to wonder around and inspect the place he will be living in from now on. The house is medium in size, but has a nice feel all around. He guesses it is probably due to all the photo's placed around and the way the couches seemed so comfy. How everything seems to mesh together well even with the odd thing here and there that made no sense. Like the fishing rods in with the umbrellas near the front door. The large empty space next to the main couch where someone had moved a single one to the corner of the room to create a void. He guessed it probably held some kind of purpose or symbolic meaning and figures he will find out eventually. Walking back around to the dining room Samuel sees Bella descending the stairs.

"Charlie told me to let you know that he had to go to work. They called him in for something while you where in the shower." Remembering his embarrassment from the situation before he nods his head before looking away, spotting the sandwiches on the bench to the left of him. Grabbing half of one that looks interesting he heads over to the table and curiously takes a bite. Moaning in delight he hungrily takes a large mouthful. Bella just shakes his strange behavior off as jetlag, grabbing a sandwich for herself and joining him. "I'm surprised you slept for so long. You arrived Tuesday night and it's already Thursday today." Shocked eyes stare back at her. He glances at the clock, realizing for the first time that is is just a little after 3 pm. That meant that he had ultimately been asleep for approximately 48 hours. Even so he can't help but feel tired. Not to mention the rings around his eyes haven't seemed to disappear even with that much sleep. Then again he couldn't remember the last time he managed to get a peaceful nights sleep. Letting out a sigh he realizes there is no point worrying about it now. So he standing up, he grabbing the other half of the sandwich and heads back upstairs to the room he is now stuck in for the next few years.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Unpacking his suitcase and backpack that Charlie so kindly brought up to his room while he was unconscious took less time than expected. His entire life that was packed into those two bags now found their rightful places in the room. His clothes now occupying close to half of the closet. Laptop and phone plugged into the wall and stationed on his left bedside table. Two photo frames placed on the right. One holding a young woman, probably in her early thirties, and the other showing an older man in his late 40's early 50's holding a little girl no older than 12 in the air, both with huge smiles on their faces. An old silver watch laying in front of the photo's. Sitting in five large stacks stands an impressive collection of CD's containing genre's ranging from classical and orchestral to pop, rock and heavy metal. A small CD player next to them currently playing recent pop music. A large portion of the room is still lacking something though, but unable to fill it, he has to let it remain bare. On the other side of the room from his bed looks out to the forest surrounding half of the house.

**XXxxoxxXX**

At 7oclock Charlie finally arrives home. Bella had made something for dinner, but not knowing what time he would get back she ate hers. He walks in on Bella trying to get Samuel to eat his as well, but Samuel simply shakes his head going back to reading his book. "You were out cold for two days and you've only had a sandwich since then. You need to eat." She reasons exasperated sounding as if she has been trying to get him to eat for ages.

"Bella calm down. If he doesn't want to eat then you shouldn't force him." Charlie defends Samuel as he walks into the kitchen, setting his keys and gun on the table. Eying the piece, Samuel edges his chair further away.

"But Charlie, he's only had a sandwich today." Bella explaines trying to get him to see reason.

"Bella, just let him be. If he wants to eat something he will." She seems to deflate at that, realizing that she is fighting a loosing battle.

"Alright. Your food is in the oven by the way. I didn't know when you would be home so I just kept it warm." Bella grabs Charlie a beer from the fridge, placing it on the table while Charlie takes out his plate from the oven and walks over to eat it at the table beside Samuel.

"Excuse me." Samuel said getting up to leave.

"Wait a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about." Charlie quickly tries to say through a mouth full of steak.

Samuel looked hesitant at first, eying the gun once more. "Can you move that thing first?" His hand motioning towards it. Charlies eye's widen just realizing that Samuel's not used to seeing guns around the place. He picks it up standing and placing it in the kitchen, behind the bench so it is out of sight. Samuel seems to relax a bit at this he notices as he sits back down, grabbing his knife and fork again.

"Right well, I was going to mention this to you earlier, but you were asleep and then I was called into work. See for you to live here, you need to go to school, so I enrolled you in the local High School where Bella goes." Samuel has no idea how to react to that. On one hand it will give him something to do with his time and maybe make it easier to settle himself in with something familiar, but on the other hand he has never had an American education. He doesn't know how different the classes will be or how far ahead or behind Australian education is. Not to mention he isn't looking forward to all the stares and gossip that will more than likely occur upon his arrival. It had been his plan to simply study online, but apparently that isn't Charlie's.

"When?" He asks apprehensively.

"Next Monday. There's no point having you go tomorrow for one day when you haven't got anything to take with you. It'll also give you a chance to look over Bella's books to get a feel for what is in store. Also on the weekend I'll be taking you to the local DMV to get you to take a driving test for your license. Is that ok?" He simply sighs nodding his head before standing up and walking out of the room. It's not like he really has a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! The second chapter is done~ I had most of it finished only a few hours after I posted the first one, but I just couldn't seem to figure out how to end it. Then I had to go and rent the movie to make sure I had my facts right. In the end I ended up planning all of the future episodes for Twilight! 6000 words and 5 consecutive viewings of the movie and I have figured out that this will go for 12 chapters full of cannon and a few extra original inserts. Anyways I also have decided that Samuel and Bella will get along. Becoming siblings in a way and with how much of a protective and worrying guy he is I think he's got his job cut out for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong> Hint at what's to come in the next chapter

It's Samuel's first day of school! How will he react and what will be the reactions from the students. Not to mention the Cullen's~


	3. First Day

**A/N:** Sorry about how late this chapter is. My life kind of exploded in too many ways. So I'm sorry to say that I'll be updating slower than first anticipated. This also unfortunately caused my Merlin story to update MUCH slower. The chapter was deleted so I had to start all over again. DX Hopefully I'll be getting it out in a day or two... I hope.

Thanks for reading. Enjoy! Also please review if you can. I do love reviews and I do try to fix up any mistakes pointed out since I don't have a beta.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<strong> - First Day<strong>

Monday morning found a nervous Samuel pacing his room at 5a.m. His mind a wreck as he simply can't calm down. Thoughts and simulations about how the day could possibly go run rampant through his mind. What if he is so far behind in every subject that he can't keep up? Or maybe he is actually ahead of everyone here, answering every question right making the students think he is a know it all? What if that makes everyone hate him and he can't even make one friend? Maybe when he shows up they would all simply laugh at him? Had Bella already gone around school letting everyone know just how much of a weirdo he really is? No Samuel doesn't think Bella is that kind of person. Not from what he has seen of her taking care of Charlie. Oh god. What if everyone simply ignored him, like he doesn't exist? What then? He doesn't think he will be able to handle that. He may not talk much now, but there was a time before all this shit happened where Samuel was constantly surrounded by people, talking sports or music. Even just about random little things that had happened in life. He was never alone. Even after all this he had never been left alone for more than a few hours. Even if he didn't know the people or necessarily like them, at least they talked to him. There was never quiet. Silence was one of his largest irrational fears. It's one of the reasons he always had is headphones on. But if people at this school really don't like him then...

His thoughts are interrupted by an irritated Bella, still in her pajamas, yanking off his headphones that are currently blasting the Transformers film score. Stopping in his tracks he turns around and stares at Bella confused as to why she is here. It surely isn't time to go yet? "Will you please stop pacing. It's doing my head in. What sane person wakes up at four to get ready for their first day at a new school?" He blushes, looking away from her and rubs the back of his head not saying a thing. She rolls her eyes, handing him his headphones back. "Fine, since you've woken me up I may as well get ready too. I'll let you know when we are leaving ok?" Walking out of his room she glanced back to see him nod his head. Not knowing what to do until then he places his headphones back on, music still blasting and flops back onto his already made bed.

An hour later Samuel is no longer in his room freaking out about the day ahead. Instead he is downstairs in the living room reading one of Bella's History books. Honestly he finds it all quite fascinating, even if a little hard to follow and keep up with at times. It's one of the reasons why, when Charlie had sat down with him Sunday to choose his subjects online, History was one of the first he had chosen. Along with English and Mathematics he had also picked P.E. since he wanted to stay active and Law. He has a feeling that it will probably be the subject he will have the most difficulty in, but he was curious. Besides it sounded far better than Biology, Chemistry, Physics, or Psychology. Samuel was not a science guy by any stretch of the word. He was told he had to choose one more subject so in order to avoid the stress from all his other subjects he had chosen art. It didn't matter to him that he could hardly draw. He figured that he could always hand in shitty work and call it abstract like he had in primary school. It always worked then.

A tap on his shoulder clues him in to Bella's presence behind him. Lowering his headphones and turning around to greet her, he finds she is holding out his new backpack filled with the school supplies he had bought when Charlie took him shopping yesterday along with a banana in her other hand for him to eat. He shakes his head at the fruit making Bella release an exasperated sigh. "Ready?" Bella asks Samuel who grabs his bag from her outstretched hand. Patting himself down to check he does indeed have his wallet, phone and spare key Charlie had left on the bench for him this morning, along with a note attached wishing him well, he mutters a small noise in the affirmative before leaving with Bella who takes the banana with her.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Upon arriving at Forks High School, 'home of the Spartans', Samuel begins to realize just how small of a town he is now living in. Honestly if there wasn't a huge car-park and sign clearly stating that this was the school he would have completely misses it. How this miss matched clump of buildings managed to be deemed a school, he will never know. What surprises him the most though is the fact that people actually manage to ignore Bella's truck rolling into the lot. With the amount of noise it makes and it's rusted condition he is sure everyone will be staring, even after having Bella pull up in it every day for the past two months since she started in January. But he guesses that they somehow became used to it. Samuel doesn't think he ever will. After all, he is used to driving around in cars that, at most, have only been living 5 years or so. This thing felt over 30. Hopping out of the truck he begins to feel the stares. Every single eye in the vicinity turn and stare at the new guy and all he can do is place his headphones on and try to ignore them all. Bella, knowing what it fells like to be the new kid at a school so small, grabbes Samuel's hand to lead him to the office building, not noticing him flinch at the hand contact.

Luckily as they enter the office lady is just finishing up with a previous inquiry. As they walk up to her she smiles. "Good morning Bella. I take it this is Samuel Swan?" At Bella's confirmation she reaches down and grabs some pieces of paper. "Ok now this is a map of the school and your timetable along with a slip you must get every teacher to sign for each class you have today and tomorrow and hand it back at the end of tomorrow. Unfortunately there is a slight hiccup with your subjects though. Art class is already over capacity so I'm afraid you can't take it. However there are two class's that run at the same time that you can choose from without disrupting the rest of your schedule." At his curious look she continued. "The only subjects free in that block are Spanish or Biology."

Samuel suddenly groans. "Great. Spanish then." He may hate Spanish, but it is better than Biology and at least he knows what he is doing in that class having taken it for the last two years, where as he had dropped Biology along with any and all science subject as soon as he could.

"Okay then. Have a great day." Smile still etched on her face as though this oss the best day of her life, and for all he knows, it possibly is.

Taking everything from the bench he walks with Bella out of the room with her showing him the way to his first class, Math. Well at least he knows what he was doing in this subject. As he walks into the classroom his teacher, an elderly man with hair like Einstein, took his slip and signed it, asking him to take off his headphones, stand in front of the class and introduce himself. Oh how he hopes not every class is going to be like this. Rolling his eyes he begins his 'speech' "I'm Samuel, 17 and I like music and soccer." The teacher, 'Mr. Einstein' Samuel decides to call him in his head, looks unimpressed with his lackluster introduction, but sends him on his way in any case. Muttering under his breath he walks off to the only empty chair at the back of the room, next to a girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Hi I'm Angela." The girl, Angela waves her hand slightly at him after he dumped his books on the table and his bag behind him. He hadn't managed to go to his locker yet, because they needed to grab the key from someone else first and Bella told him they aren't in until after his next class, so he is stuck carrying around his bag until then.

"Hey." He says as he turns to the page indicated by the teacher. One of the girls in front of him swings around and whispers to him.

"What kind of accent is that?" Her voice an annoyingly high pitched tone, blonde hair put up into a messy pony tail and make-up caked on her face.

"Australian." Samuel states, already starting to get annoyed at her.

"It's hot." With that the other girl sitting next to her burst out in giggles. Her face equally caked up, but her brown hair down in ringlets, unlike the first girl.

"Um... Thanks?" He asks not sure what to do in a situation such as this. Never before had anyone commented on his accent. Then again that was back in Australia where everyone sounded the same so he guesses it is normal.

"Miss Evans would you please turn back around and pay attention to the class?" The teacher, 'Mr. Einstein' as Samuel now firmly calls him in his head, yelled at the girl. Miss Evans rolled her eyes, winking at Samuel before she turned back around. Her friend following quick. Samuel just sits there slightly embarrassed.

"Ignore them. They are always like that. Cheerleaders." Angela speaks up to defuse the situation. Samuel smiles in thanks before paying attention to class once more.

**XXxxoxxXX**

When the bell ring at the end of his first class Angela and he pack up together. During class Angela and Samuel had come to a kind of agreement. Whenever the other was stuck on anything they helped each other out.

"What's your next class?" She asks as she finished packing her equipment up. He pulls his schedule out of his pocket to check.

"Um, History I think." The schedule having been written by hand and crumpled up making it kind of difficult to read.

"May I?" Angela holds out her hand for the piece of paper. Seeing no reason why not to, he passes it over. She scrunches up her eyes a bit before nodding her head. "Yep definitely History. It's right next my next class. I can take you if you want?" Taking back his schedule Samuel agrees following her. Saying goodbye to Angela, Samuel walks into his History class, handing the slip to the teacher to be signed again. Thankfully this one doesn't ask him to stay there to introduce himself when the rest of the class shows up and instead just tells him to sit at the back again on the isle side, as it was the only seat available. Muttering a simple 'K', he heads to the back of the room and takes his seat, placing his headphones back on until class starts. Slowly the room begins to fill with people chatting and laughing. Looking out the window over the still empty chair with his music blaring, Samuel doesn't notice most of the students staring at him or even the brave few attempting to talk to him. All he wants to do is forget. Forget about where he is, how he came to be here, what his life would now hold. All of it.

Upon entering the classroom to his first year History class a second before the bell, Jasper is hit with the usual flux of emotions. Jealousy, boredom, love, excitement and dread along with the ever present scent of blood. Taking a moment to steady himself from the onslaught of hormonal teenage feelings, Jasper continues to hold his breath, simply nodding to the teachers comment of him 'cutting it close'. Glancing over at his usual table, his mind stops. Sitting there in the seat next to his, unoccupied since the start of the school year, is the boy Alice had told him about. All of a sudden he felt as though he can bare class for once without feeling as though he will snap at any moment. For he couldn't. Not when his and Alice's mate is sitting right next to him. The voice of his beloved Alice floating in his head, laughing a cheering about how the day has finally arrived where they can meet their human mate for the first time. All of a sudden it is as though he can feel Alice's ecstatic emotions from across the school because that is how he feels at this moment. Striding forward, ignoring the curious stares from the rest of the class around him, he takes his seat beside the new boy. Slowly, taking a risk, he breathes in. That's when he feels it. It is odd. Strange, but a welcome change. The boys scent is overwhelming, but not in the classical way. He feels like for once he is able to control himself in front of a human, for Samuel's scent calls forth his desire, not for blood, but for something more primal. He is intoxicating.

Samuel tenses as he notices he is no longer alone at his table. Sensing his mates sudden change of emotions and the discomfort from the situation, Jasper quickly used his gift to send calming waves to the boy. As Samuel visibly relaxed, Jasper is now able to clearly take in his mates appearance. He dresses like any other male that knows the basics of fashion. A hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. His short, straight blonde hair, a few shades lighter than his sister's and close to the same length as his, in a messy kind of style. The boys skin slightly tanned from time spent in the sunlight. And his eyes. They weren't the classical green, but more like the gem turquoise. Having stared long enough, even though it was only mere seconds, Jasper feels now is the best time to introduce himself.

"Hi, Jasper Hale." Simple, but sweet. He doesn't want to startle his mate with talking enthusiastically like he felt he will if he doesn't hold himself back and scare the boy away before things have really even had a chance to begin.

"Uh... Samuel Swan. Hi?" He doesn't know why, but he feels flustered as he removes his headphones and places them around his neck. For some reason he expected to be ignored for this class, even though now as he thinks about it, that was a foolish thought. He is the latest news in this small town after all.

"Lovely name. Where are you from? Your accent sounds Australian." Jasper inquires as he tries to start a conversation only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright class, that's enough chatter for now. Open your books to page 394 and we'll continue on from the last lesson. I'll rely on you Jasper to help Samuel keep up." He instructs the class making Jasper glare at him for the interruption, but smile at the teachers instruction for him to help Samuel.

"Yeah." A small noise from Samuel, that Jasper would have missed if not for his vampiric hearing. When Samuel noticed Jasper's curious gaze he elaborates in a slightly louder voice. "I'm Australia." Jasper smiles at that, even happier for his mates response to him. Jasper opens his book to the correct page, but doesn't bother to read something he already knows word for word. As the class continues forward, Jasper can't help noticing Samuel's face grow more and more confused over time, until he lets out a frustrated noise and closes his book. Samuel has no idea what any of this means. Maybe he was wrong when he chose this class. After all he has no experience in American History at all. Sensing Samuel's frustration Jasper thought up a brilliant plan to spend more time with his mate and get to know him more.

"What's wrong?" He silently asks the boy, knowing perfectly well what the problem is. Samuel blushes, mumbling a quite "nothing" before hiding his head in is book's cover. Jasper raises an eyebrow at the boys technique of hiding before quirking his lips up in a half grin at his antics. "You've never learnt about our history before have you?" Samuel slowly raises his head, shaking it. The blush still dusting his cheeks. Jasper's smirk at that makes his heart jump. "I'll help you then. Let me see your schedule." He demands. Reaching into his pocket, Samuel pulls out his screwed up timetable that is starting to get small tares along the edges and some of the print fading with the amount of use it has received just from him trying to memorize it whenever he had a spare moment in class. Taking the schedule from Samuel's, hands he looks over it, nodding randomly at a few points. "Alright, starting tomorrow, every Tuesday and Thursday you will meet me in the Library during your spear period and we'll try to catch you up on what you need to know to pass." He says writing a small note on the timetable for him, before passing it back. "You know you should probably put that in a book or something with a solid flat surface. Or ask for a new one and then do so considering it's current condition." Judging by the smile on his face Samuel guesses that Jasper is teasing him. Samuel just sits there stunned, gaping at him, before everything that Jasper just said sinks in. Shaking himself out of it he tries to protest before the bell suddenly interrupts him. With that Jasper smiles at him one more time, leaving the room and a flustered Samuel just staring at him. Oh that was definitely the most interesting class Jasper has ever had here in this small town of Forks.

**XXxxoxxXX**

When Samuel finally manages to snap himself out of that state, he quickly packs up his belongings and exits the classroom to find Angela loyally awaiting him with Bella, whom had just grabbed Samuel's locker key for him. She passes it to him and he nods his thanks, a small smile on his face. Together they make their way to the cafeteria, with a short stop by his locker to stuff his belongings into it. Yet another new experience for him. Following the girls, he picks up a tray and grabs his lunch consisting of an apple and a drink of water. Samuel still isn't quite able to eat much, since whenever he thinks of food he feels sick. Honestly he has no idea when he will be able to eat normally again and Bella's nagging isn't helping it any. He knows she is just worried for him, but she is going about it the wrong way. After collecting their food, the girls lead Samuel to a table where five others sit, chatting and mucking around.

Upon sitting down at the table, Samuel is introduced to the rest of the table. Mike, a 'key' member of the Spartan's football team, tries talking him into trying out for the team as one of the players broke his leg not too long ago, while at the same time Eric, a member of the school newspaper and prom comity, tries to talk him into letting him do a feature about him. Not to mention Tyler, a member of the basketball, football and track teams, trying to talk to him about movies and sport. It was all so overwhelming that he can't even utter a single word other than "um", "ah" and "I". This doesn't stop until he notices Jasper sitting at a table with three other attractive people. Curious about the woman next to him, he manages speak up over the boys. "Who's that sitting with Jasper?" This single question alone manages to silence the entire table making Samuel half glad and half scared of what he has done. It is Eric that speaks up first.

"You know Hale?" He seems shocked at that, as does the entire table.

"Um... yes?" Still receiving confused looks from everyone he elaborates. "He sits next to me in History." That seems to be enough for them as everyone manages to snap out of it.

"They're the Cullen's and Hale's. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, the one with blonde hair and Emmett Cullen, the big dark-haired guy are together. Don't get in her way, she's a right bitch, and Emmett will probably beat you up if you even look at her the wrong way." Lauren speaks up as she eats her food. What she said not sitting right with him as he looks at the two from across the cafeteria. "The girl sitting next to Jasper is Alice Cullen. She's really weird and hyper all the time. Jasper's just as bad as the others. He always looks like he's in pain or just holding himself back from attacking someone. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in when they found out she couldn't have children. They give me the creeps honestly." She shudders. With that Samuel stands up, glaring at her.

"You don't know them so you don't have the right to judge! More than likely everything you just said then is the complete opposite of who they truly are. Get to know someone before you pass judgement on them." By the end of his speech, Samuel was almost growling. He doesn't know why, but for some reason he feels protective of the Cullen's. Especially after Jasper helped him out and offered up so much of his free time to tutor him. He doesn't know the rest of the Cullen's, but he doubts they are bad people. Besides, it always rubs him the wrong way when people judged others just by looks alone. Fed up with Lauren's nonsense and the volume of their table, Samuel storms off with his bag. Angela running off after him.

Angela manages to catch up to him in the hallway and apologizes for her friend, explaining that not all of them judge people like Lauren does. Even Jessica isn't that bad most of the time. Calming down, he agrees to give them all another shot tomorrow. With that they both walk to their next class. The dreaded double Spanish. Samuel hopes, by having Angela, a girl he is quickly considering a friend, in the class it won't be as terrible as he expects.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Still seated at the other side of the cafeteria from where Samuel had just yelled at Lauren, a foolish girl who thought it her business to judge their family, is Rosalie. A shocked expression on her face. Over the years her family have grown used to the way others judge them and urged her to do the same. But Rosalie could not simply let the harsh comments of others slide as easily as the others. Whenever someone made a harsh or rude comment about her family, all she wanted to do was stand up and fight for them, but her beloved Emmett held her down every time, keeping her calm and her focus on him. But for once she didn't need to be held down from attacking the offender, for this time she saw someone else literally stand up for them. She watched as he stood, his seat scraping the ground from the velocity of his movement, and raised his voice to Lauren. "You don't know them so you don't have the right to judge! More than likely everything you just said then is the complete opposite of who they truly are. Get to know someone before you pass judgement on them." The look of shock on her face was nothing in comparison to Rosalie's. In all the years of her cursed life, never before has anyone done even a fraction of what that boy had. For once she thought that maybe, just maybe, not all humans were as vain and selfish as she was in her human life. Thankfully she managed to shake off her surprise quickly, as the boy stormed off, out of the room, one of the quieter humans following behind him. Rosalie would have to keep an eye on that boy, she felt she owed him for doing something she wished she could have done.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Dinner at the Diner to celebrate Samuel's first day of school was Charlie's idea of fun. Samuel can't agree less. The food isn't horrible, nor is it the diner itself. Honestly it is the people who bother him the most. After finally escaping the crowded hallways and cafeteria, Samuel simply wanted a break. Since the 'incident', Samuel hasn't been much of a people person and he figures that won't be changing any time soon. But since Charlie has so graciously taken him in, he figures it wouldn't be right to complain. So he keeps his mouth shut and enjoys the simple bowl of fries he has ordered with lemonade, trying to get used to eating more again. Conversation is strained between them all, but from what Samuel has already experienced, he figures this isn't out of the norm for Charlie and Bella.

Once arriving back at home, Samuel heads up stairs without saying a word to the others and enters his room. Dropping his bag next to the door, he collapses onto the bed, bringing his headphones back up to play more music. He lay there simply think about how the day went and how he can possibly survive like this. Acting as though his life isn't shattered and he feels no reason to keep marching on. But then a flash of a smirk from the man with a strong southern accent entered his head and he feels the hint of a smile upon his own lips. Maybe life isn't totally pointless. After all, he does have a tutoring session with Jasper tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's finally done! With everything going on I'm surprised I managed to complete this at all. But I did and hopefully it means that I can get the next one out sooner than expected. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of it! :3

* * *

><p>An idea of what is to come:<p>

Icy weather does not help the uncoordinated. ;)


	4. Deadly Ice

**A/N:** I swear each chapter I write gains another thousand words. I had to unfortunately cut this chapter short because it had already gained the one thousand words and then some. So what I have written has been split into two chapters. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is. The next one shouldn't be too far behind. I only have a few thousand words to go.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - <strong>Deadly Ice<strong>

"Run. Run as fast as you can. As far as you can. Just get the hell out of here!" A voice screams at him as he legs it through a forest. "What ever you do, don't look back." He ignored the voice. Turning back he sees flashes of curly red hair appear and disappear. His breath catches in his throat. The fear clawing at his lungs. Facing forward once more he abruptly stops, causing whatever it is he is pulling along with him to crash into his back. Hiding it from view he stares directly at the monster. Flaming red locks blow in the wind and delighted blood red eyes meet his terrified green ones. It vanishes and the grip on his hand tightens before suddenly going slack.

Samuel bolts upright in bed, narrowly missing Charlie's head this time. Taking deep breaths and rapidly blinking to clear away the images, he comes back to his senses. "This is going to become a morning routine of ours isn't it?" Charlie jokes. Samuel just cringes at the thought. This morning is now the fifth time it has happened, Samuel's first day of school being the only exception, due to his lack of sleep from nerves. Every morning, when Charlie hears ether a scream or whimpering from Samuel's room he enters and tries to calm him down enough to wake up. But it always ends in the same way. A sudden jolt and Samuel's head collides with Charlies causing a permanent bump to form on Charlie's head. This being the first time they have missed. "I'll be going now. Need to get Bella's truck sorted out before she's ready to go. The snow and from yesterday has turned the road to ice." He pats Samuel on the shoulder and leaves with that. Samuel gets up and ready, meeting Bella downstairs in the kitchen. He shoves his History and Law homework into his bag, along with a signed permission slip, by Charlie since he is now his official guardian, for an excursion all the freshmen were going on the next day. He, along with three other people, are the only students in their year not taking Biology, so the school decided to just make it an excursion for the entire year to save the timetable confusion.

Bella looks to be in a good mood as she eats her bowl of cereal and orange juice from the carton. "Excited?" He asks as he inspects the fruit on the kitchen counter, picking an apple as to not ruin his clothes with anything falling from it.

"Strangely yes. It frightens me." She notices Samuel is dressed much better today than the rest of the week. "What's with the getup?"

Nervous. "Um... it's warmer?" he doesn't seem sure of himself and Bella just raises an eyebrow at him. It's not like he is wearing anything too strange for the weather, they are just some of his more expensive clothes. He simply has a light scarf on, a t-shirt and a light jacket that may or may not be suitable for the weather if it started to rain, along with a pair of jeans and the nicer pair of runners he brought with him. Honestly, Samuel doesn't really have many clothes to choose from. He has yet to go shopping for some new clothes that suited the weather that frequented Forks and the surrounding areas, so he is stuck wearing the few clothes he brought with him. Also seeing as how he only had a learners permit he couldn't simply drive down to Port Angeles at any time he desired. Not yet anyway, with how over protective Charlie is being. But Samuel guesses that will lighten up once Charlie becomes more used to him and his habits.

Samuel reckons, since he will be staying here for quite some time and it won't be until close to the end of the school year that he receives his inheritance on his 18th birthday, that he should try and find a job. So the last two days after school Bella has been going with him to all the shops and restaurants nearby to hand in their resume's together. Today they will be going to the diner Charlie took them to on his first day of school along with any other places nearby.

Finishing his apple he goes to put the core in the bin, bumping into Bella as she throws the now empty carton of orange juice into it as well. Awkwardly laughing it off, Bella places her bowl and spoon into the sink for later before grabbing her bag off of the table. "Ready?" Samuel simply nods, grabbing his packed bag from next to the door along with his coat from the hook by the door to cover him from possible rain until he gets into class. The constant fog seems to have lifted, but as charlie mentioned, the road is covered in ice, making the driveway a deadly ice slick.

Stopping just outside the door they both notice the truck missing. Bella looks at Samuel confused, as if to ask him if he had any idea where the truck could be. He just shrugs his shoulders, not having any idea, until Charlie drives up the road in it. That's when he remembers Charlie's words from earlier in the morning and lets out a whispered "Oops, I forgot.". Walking down the steps, Bella isn't paying attention to the ice that managed to cover parts of the path and road last night, causing her to slip and fall over. On her way down she somehow grabs a hold of Samuel's arm making him loose balance, but thankfully he manages to find his footing before he can join Bella on the freezing cold ground. Thanking his fast reflexes from years of playing sport, Charlie and Samuel both help Bella stand upright once more.

"Wow, are you alright?" Charlie asked wiping off some of the ice on her jacket while Samuel just grabbes Bella's bag and keys from Charlie's hand.

"Yeah I'm good. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." She jests, letting Samuel open the truck and shove their bags in front of the passenger seat.

"Yeah. That's why I had some new tiers put on the truck. Old ones where getting pretty bald. Well I'll probably be late for dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. A security guard at the Mason Mill got killed by some kinda animal." That made them both pause. Samuel crawling over to the drivers seat to get a better listen.

"An animal?" Samuel just raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore Bells. Anyway, figured I'd lend a hand." With that Samuel shuffled back over to his seat letting them say their goodbyes. He had no need for any more awkward father daughter conversations with those two. He got enough of it throughout the weekend. Not that he wis exactly the best when it comes to conversation anymore ether.

**XXxxoxxXX**

During the drive to school Bella is particularly talkative. Apparently all the attention from the boys was getting on her nerves. "Back home none of the boys were interested. I'm sure I look exactly the same as i did in Phoenix, yet the boys react differently."

"How so?" Samuel is sure that no matter where you went all boys are the same, so Bella's thoughts confused him. Surly, just because they are living in a small town, doesn't mean the boys are that different... are they? Also if so hopefully it wouldn't change him as well.

"Well Mike has this stupid puppy-dog behavior. I keep on imagining him with a tail because of it." Samuel snickered at that since it was easy to imagine with the way he noticed Mike following Bella around. A Labrador tail to be precise. "Not to mention Eric's apparent rivalry with him. It's disconcerting. Honestly I'm not sure if i prefer being ignored." Samuel nods his head knowing the feeling. With everything that has happened in his life lately, he doesn't know if it would be better just being ignored or if that will just make everything worse. Bella continues. "Maybe my crippling clumsiness is seen as endearing rather than pathetic."

"Like a damsel in distress?" He jokes.

"Exactly!" She yells out and with that they both laugh. Samuel's cheeks hurting from it due to the lack of exercise they have received lately.

Bella's slow driving, although increasing the time it took for travel, makes Samuel thankful. For he knew that with Bella's luck with danger, her clumsiness _and_ mixing ice into the equation, there would probably be a path of destruction through Main Street and if he is honest with himself, Samuel wants to be perfectly in tact for today.

Samuel doesn't have class' until lunch today, so as Jasper arranged, they are going to meet up in the library for tutoring during that time. The thought of seeing Jasper again makes him giddy with excitement and truthfully that confuses him. Sure the tutoring session on Tuesday was fun and he had to admit, whenever he managed to remember something important that Jasper had told him, he felt something pulling on his chest as Jasper gave him that crooked smile of his. But surely that isn't enough to make him feel like this... is it? He can't think of any other class where one of his new friends makes him feel like this, so surly it is an odd occurrence. But as he thinks more on it he realizes that here is one other person who makes him feel like this. A cute, energetic girl, with elven-like features. Alice, the girl he chose to sit next to in English, due to overhearing Lauren and Jessica talking behind her back in Gym that morning. Instantly her bubbly personality managed to cheer him up and somehow her constant talking in class didn't bother him. She isn't like most of the other people who expect him to talk back to them and join in on the conversation, but instead just let him be. It is like she understands him. Knowing when to ask him questions, talk to him about certain things, change the topic when he begins to get bored and stop talking when he doesn't want to listen any more.

He now has someone in every class that he could walk with and occasionally talk to, even if he isn't always sitting by them. In Math it is Angela who along with Bella, and Jessica are in his dreaded Spanish class and when she feels like it Jessica also goes with him to English. But in that class Alice is his go to girl, where as Eric and Tyler are his go to boys. They talk about sport most of the time and Mike joins them for Law. That is probably the only class he has without any of their female friends. Mike jokes that it's their guy time. Now Jasper is in his History class along with Tyler and the annoying Lauren who, when she found out Samuel was hanging around the Cullens, her attitude became harsher towards him. It's a good thing he only has her in... just over half his classes. Samuel simply hopes Jasper is never away when he has History with him or else he'll be stuck with her sitting on the table across the isle from him. Oh how he dreads the day he is left alone with her. Gym is probably the class he has most of his friends in. The only friends that don't have it with him are Eric and Angela and although he misses them Gym is his favorite class. He can run around, play games and be with friends all class. He loves it.

Upon arriving at school, Samuel notices the time. Quickly grabbing his and Bella's bags from between his feet, he throws Bella's at her before rushing out of the car and dashing towards the Library. Bella laughs at him until she sees the time as well. Slipping and sliding along the ice in his haste, Samuel manages to get to the Library just as the bell chimes. Regaining his breath, he looks up to search the room and spots a nest of honey blond hair. Smiling like an idiot he walks over to the table and places his bag down. "Sorry about that. Ice and Bella don't mix." And there it is. Jasper's trademark crooked grin making an appearance.

**XXxxoxxXX**

After their tutoring session Jasper offers to escort Samuel to the cafeteria. The crooked grin along with Jasper's circuitous words meant Samuel couldn't decline. Although the old fashioned way Jasper spoke was strange to him at first, it is starting to grow on him. His southern drawl adding to the appeal. Jasper just has this way about him that draws Samuel in. Sometimes Samuel can't help stare into his topaz eyes and feel as though Jasper can see into his soul. As though he can't hid anything from him. It frightens and yet comforts him at the same time. Walking down one of the hallways Samuel spotted Bella standing at her locker, talking to a strange and slightly attractive boy with untidy, bronze coloured hair. He is lanky and less bulky than Jasper and his adopted brother Emmett, who he had yet to talk to, but over all is more boyish than them. Where Jasper looks to be twenty something and too old to be in high school, this other boy actually looks their age. He turns to Jasper to ask if he knows him, when the boy looks up and suddenly walks over to them. "Jasper. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit?" He asks, grabbing a hold of Jasper's arm and walking towards one of the doors that led outside. Jasper simply turns and walks away with him. Looking back and forth between Bella and the space Jasper previously occupied, Samuel has trouble trying to comprehend the situation.

"W-what just happened?" Still dumbfounded, Bella sighs and drags Samuel to the cafeteria.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Edward leads Jasper out to the edge of the forest, where he is certain none of their siblings can hear them converse. Quickly spinning around, using his vampire speed, he asks the question that has been on his mind since seeing the image of that boy slip into Jasper's mind on his way to the Library that morning. "Who is he?"

Jasper's expression remains calm as he answers. "Samuel Swan. He arrived last Friday."

"Why are you and Alice talking to him." Edward knows what kind of game Jasper is playing as he listens to his mind, trying to catch his brother slip up on his recitation of all the towns in America in alphabetical order. It never happened and he knew this before he even begun. Jasper remains silent, irritating Edward. "I know Alice has seen something involving him. I just wish to know if it will cause any harm to us?"

"Trust us." The look in Jasper's eyes told Edward that this is the end of it. Edward nods and together they walk off to the cafeteria to join up with their siblings and mate.

**XXxxoxxXX**

"The ice sure puts a damper on the mood doesn't it?" Eric asks Samuel as he sits down at the lunch table with his tray holding a ham and cheese sandwich and bottle of water.

"Yeah. I liked the snow better." He mentions as he guzzles down half the bottle of water. With the mention of yesterdays weather most of the table went off about the mini snowball fight, with Mike going on about how much of a shame it was that the rain ruined the epic one they were planning for the end of the day.

"Yuck." Bela shivers and Samuel laughs at her, remembering her reaction to the snow. At hearing that she hadn't seen snow before, he pitched a nice big snowball at the back of her head yesterday, making her scream and him snicker. Unfortunately the rain came down turning the snow to slush, ruining his fun, but saving Bella's hair from more snowballs.

Realizing something, Bella grins, knowing it will bring all the tables attention to him and away from her. "It's a good thing you weren't wearing those clothes yesterday." Samuel blinks in confusion, the first bite of his sandwich still in his mouth. Bella just grins.

"That's right! I've been meaning to ask you about those clothes. Where did you get them? They look way too expensive to be from anywhere around here." Jessica gushes, rambling on and on about how she can never find a good place to shop or how things that she wants cost too much, etc, etc. Upon realizing Samuel's embarrassment, Lauren joins in, constantly wording questions to make him look like a girl. Samuel is trapped between the two of them, with their unrelenting questions and gossip. Somehow they managed to move the questions onto stories they made up to figure out how he came to acquire them. One story even going as far as to suggest he robbed a store in Paris and is now on the run, explaining that it is why he moved down to such an off the map town as Forks. At Bella's laugh Samuel glares at her. To be honest the clothes are so he doesn't look so out of place when he is next to Jasper and Alice. For some reason he feels as though he has to do his best to be with them in any way possible, even if it is just some old clothes he brought with him from Sydney. But there is no way he would let Bella find out about this. He is embarrassed enough as it is for how much he is trying to fit in with them. His father was the owner of a fairly large company in Australia, so clothes like this are what he is used to. But due to the hot weather there, he hardly owned any warm clothes. So just before leaving for Forks, his Aunty bought him some clothes so he wouldn't freeze to death here. She didn't have a lot of money so they aren't the kind of clothes he is used to, but honestly he didn't care. Back then his body was still numb all over and he had a lot of trouble focusing on anything outside of his books. The outfit he wore today along with a handful of shirts he would randomly wear under his jackets and jumpers are the only clothes he brought with him from that life.

The boys, finally having enough fun laughing at their friends expense decide to finally change the topic of conversation from what had started out as the girls gushing about clothes, that turned into the entire table talking about stupid scenarios Samuel could have been in, to something a little more relevant.

"So Samuel, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Mike nudging him to get gather his attention. The sudden change in subjects causing a sensation like whiplash for him.

"Huh?" Is the eloquent answer Samuel comes up with. They laugh again before helping him out again.

"The excursion to the compost plant. You looking forward to it?" Tyler explains.

"Ahh... not really." He confesses. Seriously, the thought of going on a biology field trip not even touching the large list of things he looks forward to.

"Common. A day free of classes where we can all hang out and muck around. Who wouldn't look forward to that?" Mike argues back. Grabbing Samuel's shoulders and shaking him.

"Alright, alright! I guess it's not so bad. I'm going to miss P.E. though." He confesses as he tries to get Mike to let go of his shoulders and stop shaking him.

"True. Then again no Coach Clapp has to be a good thing." Tyler jokes before grabbing Mikes chair from underneath him, causing Mike to fall on his ass. "Ha! That never get's old." The rest of the table laugh as Mike tries to get Tyler back.

It is only then that Samuel realizes Jasper and that other boy are back and sitting together at the Cullen's/Hale's usual table. "Bella. Who is that guy you were talking to before? At the locker." Although he asked it at a slightly lower than normal voice, Jessica still managed to hear him from across the table. Selective hearing much, he thinks, as she starts to go on about him.

"Edward? Oh he's totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him." At that Samuel stares at her like she is crazy. Noticing, she quickly tries to cover herself by talking more. "Like I care. Don't waste your time." Samuel just rolls his eyes at her behavior. He will never understand girls and their ways.

"I think he's bipolar or something." Bella comments and upon seeing a lot of confused faces, she tries to explain herself. "One second he's trying his hardest to get away from you, like you are the most repulsive thing in the world and the next he's trying to be your best friend. I just don't get it." She confesses, biting into her celery stick. "'I like you, but we shouldn't be friends'? I mean come on. What does he mean by that?" She begins to rant, her anger and confusion at her situation taking over. Samuel, seeing this, places his hand on her shoulder to help her gain control of herself. Thankfully it works and she apologizes for her outburst and thanks him for helping her. For some reason, Samuel always seemed to be good at that. Helping people get in control of themselves. He joked that it was one of his hidden talents whenever anyone asked, but honestly he had no idea why it came so naturally to him.

Pretty soon after, Eric points out the time to him. Quickly taking another bite of his food, he stands up with him and Mike. Walking over to the bins, he throws away the half eaten sandwich and empty water bottle before leaving with the two boys. During their walk to Law Eric asks Sam for his playlist, explaining how Bella mentioned to ask him. "Sure. Use the playlist marked 'party'." Handing his iPod to Eric, they walk into the class and take their usual seats. Mike and Eric together at the second last table at the back and Samuel at the last one behind them alone. Well at least he had been alone the last time he sat there, but apparently not this time. Sitting there, in all his bipolar glory, is Edward Cullen. The boy that had stolen his Jasper away from him before lunch. As soon as Edward notices Samuel sitting next to him, he glares. Shocked at first, Sameul regains his composure before glaring right back at him. Mike and Eric look on, confused and worried. Oh this is going to be a fun class, Samuel thinks sarcastically as he continues to glare at Cullen even after the teacher arrives to start the class.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The final bell for the day rings and the students all laugh and cheer, talking about their plans for the night or simply about how glad they are that the class is over as they pack up and walk out of the classroom. Bolting up, Edward runs for the door, looking anywhere, but at Samuel or Miss. Smith, their Law teacher. But she calls out his name before he can leave the room. A feet Samuel is impressed with considering how fast the boy was walking. Edward looks defeated causing Samuel to laugh. Eric and Mike are already at the door when Samuel is called back by Miss Smith as well. Sharing confused glances with the boys, he waves them off and walks up to her desk, standing next to Edward, who visibly takes a step away from him. Samuel frowns at this and notices the teacher is as well.

"Now Edward, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Why are you treating Mr. Swan here so crudely? I thought your passion for Law you would be one of the most welcoming to him. Even possibly forming a bond over your shared interests. But apparently I was wrong. Why is this?" At her long explanation Samuel just stands there, staring at her. He is surprised that a teacher actually payed that much attention to her students behavior in class. Sparing a glance to his side at Edward to see him expressing annoyance and amusement at the situation. 'Yep. Definitely Bipolar.' Samuel muses and he swears he see's Edward twitch at his mental comment, but it's probably just amusing timing. He watches as Edward tries to sweet talk his way out of the situation, but it seems that Samuel and Miss. Smith both are able to call his bluff. In the end Edward concedes and apologies to Samuel. Samuel fights to hold in his laughter, even though he knows there are no actual emotions behind Edwards words, he still finds his position hilarious. Honestly he is used to people not liking him, he just generally likes to know the reason behind the hatred. Figuring that is the best response she will get out of Edward, she lets him go. Succeeding in holding in his laughter, Samuel turns back to the teacher, expecting to be let go as well. But that is not what she has in mind. Sighing, Miss. Smith turns to Samuel. "Sorry, that wasn't the only reason I held you back Samuel. I realized that you are behind with the curriculum." Her comment makes Samuel blush in embarrassment. Seeing this she continues in hopes of easing him. "I'm not here to judge you. I just wanted to help you catch up a bit is all." Grabbing a pile of sheets bound together in a large folder, she hands it over to him. His blush gone to be taken over by a confused expression. "They are all my notes from when I was studying Law in class. I figured they may help you understand the curriculum better." She concludes. Her generosity causing Samuel to stammer his thanks. Miss. Smith gives him a kind smile and sends him on his way.

Samuel is in a rush as he heads to the truck where Bella should be. He hopes Bella hasn't been waiting too long by the car for him. He overheard Mike bragging to Eric about his plans to ask Bella out after school and he wants to be there for his friend when she rejects him like he knows she will since all she had been talking about was how much she didn't want to go to the dance. Walking towards the car-park Samuel isn't paying attention and slips on the still iced over path. His mind occupied with too many thoughts, he isn't able to catch himself in time. A hand grabs his arm, pulling him up and towards them, causing him to drop his bag and the folder on the ground. Colliding with a small body that holds him steady against them, he grabs their arm and waist to make sure he and his savior don't fall. An angelic voice giggles in his ear. He blushes upon realizing who he is holding onto. Alice.

"You should be more careful you know." She jokes as he stands upright to stare down into her eyes.

"T-Thank you Alice. That would have hurt." Realizing the placement of his hands and how much he loves the feel of her thin frame in them, he lets her go, feeling as though he is being inappropriate. Alice is too much of a treasure to him for him to take advantage of her in any way. Stepping back to help subdue his temptation, he kneels down and picks up his belongings.

"You owe me now." Alice sings into his ear, causing him to jump at his sudden arousal.

"Anything." And he would do anything for her. Owing or not. Somehow Alice has managed to already entrance him in the short amount of time they spent together.

A laugh emanates from behind Alice, drawing Samuel attention to them. "You shouldn't have said that. You're going to regret it." Jasper advises with a grin as he takes Alice into his arms. She pouts at Jasper, but smiles once more looking at Samuel.

"Don't worry. Samuel will enjoy it." At that Jasper seems to consider it before relenting.

"Alright. Just don't ware him out. He's not used to you yet." Samuel swears Jasper winked at him during his speech. They all start to walk when a scream reaches Samuel's ears. Pricking up his ears instantly, Samuel is able to make out more screams coming from ahead. One particular scream making him panic.

"BELLA!" He races off, towards the noises only to stop dead as he see's, what has to be over half of the student body, surrounding Bella's truck. The situation finally seeping into him, he runs over to the crowd, squeezing himself through all the people, some recognizing him and letting him pass. Terrified of what he will find, he braces himself for the worst. Tears fall freely from his eyes as he slowly nears the wreckage of, what he now realizes is a collision between Tyler's and Bella's trucks. Spotting Bella half lying on the ground, he walks over to her, letting out a huge breath in relief to find out she is still alive. Seeing her like this makes Samuel realize just how much he is scared to loose anyone else. Even Bella, a girl he hasn't even knows for a full week yet. Although the yells from the crowd still go on, he ignores them all. Bella is alive and that is all that matters to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As always, please review. They help me know if I'm doing anything wrong, or right as I hope. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

Bella's hospital visit where Samuel meets the attractive Dr. Cullen.


End file.
